Portable illumination and lighting devices are known in the background art. Such illumination devices are useful in providing light on a temporary basis to a specific desired illumination area.
By way of example, a book light is a well-known portable illumination device. Book lights typically include a clip adapted to attach to a book and a light extending from the clip. A book light typically can be maneuvered by a user to illuminate a specific book page area to enable well-lit reading otherwise prohibited by a low-light environment. Numerous practical and ergonomic issues exist with these known devices.
There are many shortcomings and deficiencies with known portable illumination devices such that none would be suitable with or adapted for use with an eyeglass frame and the specific needs required for application to an eyeglass frame. The technology described herein addresses these shortcomings and deficiencies.
Related utility and design patents known in the art include the following.
U.S. Pat. No. D630,358 issued to Nelson et al. on Jan. 4, 2011, discloses the ornamental design for an illuminating device.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,686,467, issued to Nelson et al. on Mar. 30, 2010, discloses an illuminating book light. The illuminating device may include a head, a neck and a body. The illuminating device may be manipulated into numerous positions including extended and nested positions so that the light source may be positioned inside the securing structure in the nested position and outside the securing structure in the extended position. Such an illuminating device may be desirable for use, for example, as a portable illuminator, book light, and travel light.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,699,492, issued to Levine on Apr. 20, 2010, discloses a lighting device with a clip. The lighting device can be battery-powered and can include one or more LEDs within a light source housing. The device can also include a base connected to the light source housing, and a clip removably connected to the base. The base can act as a stable support for the lighting device when the lighting device is positioned upright over a flat support surface with the clip disconnected from the base. Similarly, the clip (or the clip in conjunction with a portion of the base) can act as a stable support for the lighting device when the lighting device is positioned upright over a flat support surface with the clip connected to the base. The clip can be configured to releasably connect to the base in a first orientation and a second orientation substantially opposite to the first orientation.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,699,486, issued to Beiner on Apr. 20, 2010, discloses an illuminated eyeglass assembly. The illuminated eyeglass assembly includes one or more temple members having an integral lighting assembly structured and disposed to provide an illumination region proximate a user, for example, to illuminate an item within an arm's length of the user. Each integral light assembly includes at least one light source interconnected to a power source via a switch mechanism. Each of the light sources produce a light beam, and the light sources are structured and disposed such that the light beams provide an illumination region immediately proximate the user, thereby permitting the user to perceptively view an item in a low light environment, such as, to permit the user to read menu or a check in a restaurant or nightclub. A system is provided to retrofit an existing eyeglass assembly with one or more temple member having an integral lighting assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,661,818, issued to Waters on Feb. 16, 2010, discloses an illuminated eyeglass assembly. A clip-on light apparatus is provided having a polyaxial coupling joint between a light module and frame to permit the light module to be pivoted about a plurality of axes relative to the frame for directing light in a plurality of directions. The polyaxial coupling joint preferably permits pivoting of the light module about at least two orthogonal axes. In one form, the light module is mounted to a pivot shaft about which the module can be turned with the pivot shaft itself being pivoted along one of the two orthogonal pivot axes.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,938,553, issued to Beiner on May 10, 2011, discloses an illuminated eyeglass assembly. The illuminated eyeglass assembly includes one or more temple members having an integral lighting assembly structured and disposed to provide an illumination region proximate a user, for example, to illuminate an item within an arm's length of the user. Each integral light assembly includes at least one light source interconnected to a power source via a switch mechanism. Each of the light sources produce a light beam, and the light sources are structured and disposed such that the light beams provide an illumination region immediately proximate the user, thereby permitting the user to perceptively view an item in a low light environment, such as, to permit the user to read menu or a check in a restaurant or nightclub. A system is provided to retrofit an existing eyeglass assembly with one or more temple member having an integral lighting assembly.
The foregoing patent information reflects the state of the art of which the inventor is aware and is tendered with a view toward discharging the inventor's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent to the patentability of the technology described herein. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the foregoing patent and other information do not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventor's claimed invention.